


教学相长

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 一个卡带，精神上的带卡本想写成带总指导紧张又羞涩的新手卡卡西上自己的故事（（（





	教学相长

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发  
本文写作于2016年4月，这是第二次开车  
欢迎观看肇事现场

宇智波带土觉得自己疯了。  
“没有疯子会觉得自己疯了吧，既然我觉得自己疯了，那我肯定没疯。……没疯我答应这操蛋的事干吗？”带土挣扎在逻辑的苦海里，一边弯过手臂挡住自己快哭出来的脸。  
……  
半小时以前  
“回来了啊，可算有一回没挂彩的。”带土往玄关的墙上一靠，上下打量着进来的人。“今天是你生日，说吧，想要什么？”  
做了一个星期任务回来，卡卡西刚去火影塔点了个卯，就急忙忙赶回家。衣服还没来得及脱，整个人都带着点土腥味儿。  
“哟，你记着呢，”卡卡西看他那一副金主架子拉得挺圆，纯心想调侃几句，“我要什么都行？”  
带土心里一虚，自己可是追着佐助问了一上午才打听到卡卡西生日的。  
“你先说我听听。”  
“我想要以后衣服你洗。”  
“行啊！”  
“我想分房睡一个月。”  
“……行啊！”带土太阳穴生疼，自己端起来的架子怎么着也得端到底。  
“这也行？那我想把电视搬我那屋去。”  
带土心说卡卡西啊卡卡西，怎么样，失策了吧？这样我就可以借看电视之名去你那屋呆着了。  
“行啊！”  
“我想看你戴兔耳。”  
“行啊！”  
“我想上你。”  
“行啊——等等你刚说啥？”带土眼睛瞪圆了。  
“我说我想上你，给不给上？”卡卡西跟没事人一样抬手掸了掸衣服，弯腰把鞋子摆整齐，然后直起身，向带土走近了一步。  
“我说啊……”卡卡西发现带土的眼神都要不聚焦了，就又走近了一步想扶他一把，这下他俩几乎紧贴着站了，对方呼出的热气直接打在脸上，“你到底答不答应？”  
卡卡西看到带土喉咙动了一下，屋子里静得能听见他吞口水的声音。

天知道，卡卡西只是想唬带土玩玩，没想到他真答应了。  
这下换卡卡西犯傻了。是，他俩在一起有一年多，该不该做的都做过，经验什么的那是很充足的。不幸的是，卡卡西之前的经验都是在下面的经验。  
“你倒是脱啊，”带土看卡卡西木头桩子似的杵在那，不知道在想什么，“说要上我的不是你吗？怎么的，怂了？”  
“没有，我在想要不要先洗个澡，你看我这刚回来……”  
“啧啧，缓兵之计。”带土趁卡卡西还在出神，揪住他领子就往屋里带，接着右腿使了个绊，把卡卡西仰面摔在床上，整个人顺势压了上去。  
“你该不会是硬不起来吧？”带土双手撑在卡卡西两侧，把他整个人罩在自己的阴影之下，居高临下地盯着他睁得大大的眼睛，“是不是平时被操得太爽了，都忘了自己也可以在上面的？你要是不行这次还换我来我肯定……唔……”  
卡卡西用膝盖不轻不重地蹭了蹭带土已经有反应的胯下，让他老老实实地闭了嘴。  
“脱衣服，”卡卡西右臂枕在头下，左手轻轻敲了敲床头板，轻微的敲击声被木板后面的暗格数倍放大了，“箱子拿出来。”  
听到箱子俩字，跨坐在卡卡西下身上大大咧咧脱衣服的带土大腿抖了一下。  
“卡卡西，你第一次别玩那么高难度的，玩坏了疼的可是我。”  
“所以我才玩啊。”卡卡西端详着带土的表情，完好的那半边脸看起来忧心忡忡，“你先拿出来，备用。”  
“……不过得先说好了啊，”带土三两下扒了裤子扔到地上，光着身子跪着往前爬了两步，从暗格里抱出一个小箱子，“不准堵我嘴，万一玩出点什么事来我还能喊停。”  
“行行行，”卡卡西顺口答应着，一边在箱子里翻翻找找，拿了瓶凡士林出来，“不过你别废话太多。”  
带土在床上永远是话多的那个，哪怕被过量的身体感受逼得喘不过气来，也要在两次深呼吸之间抢时间说上那么一句半句。  
“别，别咬，那里用舔的……”  
“据说这里的神经丛比较适合尖锐的刺激，”卡卡西用锐利的虎牙尖端磨蹭着带土的左边的乳尖，另一边用手照顾着，在乳晕上用指甲掐起尽量少的皮肉，“大概就是这样，感觉如何？”  
“读书多…了不起吗，你信不信，下次我就…嗯……”带土闭着眼睛，随着卡卡西手指和唇齿的的动作而改变着呼吸，胸口因为轻微的刺痛快速起伏着，任凭快感星星点点涌向下身，“下次就把这招用你身上…”  
“行啊，只要你别在下面呆上瘾。”说着卡卡西一把手拽掉了带土的内裤，在他两腿之间跪起身，慢慢悠悠地摘了右手的半指手套，然后再摘左手的，全程盯着带土已经完全硬挺的勃起，“很容易就湿了。是我太厉害，还是你比较好上手？”  
“操你的卡卡西，到底谁…废话比较多？要上快上，不行换我来！”带土脸红快到脖子那儿了。卡卡西说了什么倒还能忍，他受不了卡卡西一直用那种近乎病态的眼神盯着他的老二，好像什么科学观察一样。  
卡卡西也不理他的激将法，拧开瓶子倒了一手的润滑剂，用两根手指帮他扩张。冰凉的手指沾着冰凉的液体，温热的内壁感受到了这温差便急剧收缩回来，使入侵物半点动弹不得。  
“你得找一下那里，”带土脸红得发烫，这情景明明是自己指导卡卡西操自己，指导他如何寻到自己的敏感点，如何把自己送上高潮。不是勾引，但比勾引更甚。“大概在上面，你勾一下手指。”  
“不行，动不了，”卡卡西感到一滴冷汗从额角流下来。肉壁从四面八方纠缠上来，手指上的压迫力不但没小，反而越来越大。这跟平时做的程序不一样啊，带土每次可是很顺利的。手指被夹得动都不能动，还勾什么勾？“该死，你放松，别夹那么紧。”卡卡西一着急，左手在他屁股上发狠地掐了一把。  
“啊啊啊——卡卡西你特么的给我停下！！”带土一个鲤鱼打挺蹦得老高，又随着重力重重跌了下来。带土从小怕疼，而卡卡西作为一个忍者手劲也是不轻的。“嘶……你得管一下前面啊，转移注意力会不会？！”  
“你自己长着手怎么不管？再说你这样动来动去根本没办法控制！”卡卡西说着抽出手指，猛然攥住了带土的双腕，左手从箱子里摸出来一卷黑漆漆的东西。  
……妈的，那是一卷还没开封的静电胶带——这东西本来是带土偷偷买来打算用在卡卡西身上的。  
带土一看暗叫不好，使劲拧动手腕想挣脱出来。卡卡西也不强攥着，他起身解开腰带，掏出老二就往带土腿间送，硬得发烫的顶端打着圈研磨着窄小的入口，“宇智波带土，我现在忍得很难受。手伸过来，要不然我可直接进去了。”  
“我操你个没良心的玩意卡卡西！你给我记住了！！信不信下次嗯…唔唔唔！”卡卡西抓过带土颤巍巍递上来的手腕，利索地用胶带捆了个结结实实。顺手又撕了一条，二话不说往带土嘴上一贴，封住了他所有的咒骂。  
“我答应过你不堵嘴的，但是抱歉，”卡卡西凑到带土耳边，本来就低沉的嗓音压的更深，“你废话太多了。”  
卡卡西伸出舌尖，隔着胶带来回舔舐着带土的嘴唇，黑色的胶带泛起水光，身下这具肉体也因畏惧而轻轻颤抖着。  
“难受了就叫大声点，别想着解开胶带，你手要是敢动上一动我就把你的手指也绑起来。”卡卡西稍用力地拍拍带土的屁股以示警戒，接着低头一口含住了带土的肿胀的阴茎。  
卡卡西再了解这根东西不过了，他知道怎样对待这玩意就能让它的主人爽得连魂都不剩下。他先用唇包裹住前端，舌尖缓缓在铃口处打转，左手配合着抚弄柔软的囊袋，另一只手缓缓伸进后穴两指，不停地挤压翻搅，向内探索着。  
前端被伺候得太过舒服了，唇的温柔，齿的锐利，一切都熟悉的不能再熟悉，快感潮水般涌向大脑。带土因为胶带的阻隔发出断断续续的呻吟，胸膛和小腹的皮肤沁出一层薄汗，肌肉都绷得紧紧的。注意力被成功分散，他无暇顾及后方的不适感，下意识地挺动腰身，一下下地在湿热的口腔里顶弄，寻求着更多的快慰。  
手指很快换成三根在湿漉漉的穴口进进出出，柔嫩的肉壁逐渐适应了入侵者，开始乖乖迎合着抽插的节奏吞吐这异物。  
黏腻温润的触感让卡卡西出神。不知怎么，他眼前恍惚出现自己小时候养过的那株兰花，一株台兰，有细窄的墨绿叶片和繁缛的萼片。构造特殊的生殖器使兰花无法借风传播花粉，它们只得千方万计地生长得娇美异常，以吸引欺骗鸟类和昆虫，或者人类。小时候的他会在花期给兰花授粉。为了不破坏花朵，他要小心翼翼地把一支金属镊子探入花瓣构造出的脆弱腔室。长而坚硬的铁器划过柱头，沾染上兰花为了方便繁殖而自体分泌的黏液，然后再缓慢地抽出镊子，继续探入下一株植物，至直铁器尖端厚厚的覆满金色的粉末。  
淫荡的东西。  
卡卡西不停地机械吞吐吸吮着前方的勃起，手指在后穴胡乱摸索，这时他无意触到了一个光滑的点，“啊呜呜呜…”头顶传来的呻吟声打断了他的思绪。  
“终于找到了，”卡卡西吐出嘴里的阳具，解恨一样对着那一点狠狠按了两下，满意地听到含糊不清的叫喊从胶带里渗出，“可以了吧？”  
卡卡西明知道他无法回答，还是故意用了询问的语气。不管带土受不受得了，卡卡西忍不了太久了。没等对方作出反应，他便一挺身将阴茎挤了进去。  
即使前戏做的足够，带土还是不免觉得自己要被撕裂了。平时怎么没觉得卡卡西的这么大？身体里的阴茎因为被软肉包裹的巨大快感而毫无停顿地一戳到底，没有技巧，没有经验。带土很想叫喊出声来。他张了张嘴，却痛到发不出一丝呻吟。  
“怎么了？很难受吗？”卡卡西感受到了身下人的抵抗便停下了抽插的动作，重新抚上了因为疼痛而萎靡的阴茎。  
带土紧闭着双眼，被捆住的双手死命挣扎，好像已经忘了卡卡西之前的警告。他因为痛苦而颤栗，胸腔快速起伏着，冷汗顺着额角滴到床单上，染湿了一小片布料。  
“好了好了，”卡卡西想从带土身体里退出来，可是稍稍一个动作，都让身下的人抖得更厉害了。他伸手摸了摸带土的脸，擦掉了他额头上的冷汗，接着撕掉了那片胶带。  
他本以为重获自由的带土会对他恶语相向，但是他并没有。他只是大口大口地喘着气，还躲开了卡卡西想要解开他手腕的动作。  
“就这么绑着…做完吧……嗯啊……”带土话都说不整齐，他扭动着腰身，强迫自己适应，“你先不要动，想想之前你找…找到的地方，然后…唔……”  
卡卡西不可思议地望着他。  
“你不操我愣着干什么？”带土恶意地缩了缩穴口，夹的卡卡西一阵酥麻。“我已经没事了，再不动我可要上你了啊！”  
卡卡西被阴茎上的包裹物刺激得回过神来，他歉疚地用手讨好着对方的下身，一边变换着角度抽插，试图找到之前发现的地方。  
带土的阴茎被照顾得重新硬起，甚至因为身体内部的充实更加兴奋，之前消失的情欲再次出现，瞬间的快感累加让他意乱情迷。  
“卡卡西，卡卡西…”他毫无知觉地叫。  
“光这样我找不到那里，”卡卡西用失落的语气说。他放开对方的阴茎，转而握住了带土被捆紧的双手。右手则徘徊在交合处逗弄着。“不过我有别的办法。”  
卡卡西借着抽插的力气顺着交合处的缝隙把一根手指挤了进去。  
“啊哈…够了，够了，”带土因为体内的手指准确地抵住腺体而呻吟，“我要到了……快一点，那里……”  
卡卡西感到阴茎周围的包裹物一阵收紧，好像在索求着高潮。他加快了抽插，手指也更用力地按揉着肠壁。“带土，你这里…还真是好用啊……”  
带土的身体明显地震颤了一下，他因为这可怕的物化而战栗。像卡卡西的所有其他私产一样，他被任意摆弄和使用着。  
“我也要到了。”卡卡西哑着嗓子，俯身吻上了带土充血的嘴唇。随着一声压抑的哭腔，带土的种子射在他的小腹和胸膛上。几乎同时地，卡卡西在带土体内释放了自己。  
高潮过后，卡卡西脱力倒在床上，本来应该有的安慰和亲吻环节一并取消了。  
“喂，卡卡西，”带土推了推身边那个摇摇欲睡的人，“快起来帮我清理！你都射在里面了！”  
“不行了……唔唔别吵，睡了，带土。”  
“起码帮我把胶带解开啊！”带土内心的希望之火被卡卡西闭的越来越多的眼睛逐渐浇熄。他看着卡卡西昏睡着的侧脸，久久地盯着看，忽然鬼使神差地俯身吻了吻他的额头，“天才果然学什么都快啊。”  
带土咬住一把苦无，歪着脖子，别别扭扭地割开了被汗水浸得湿哒哒的胶带。他活动着僵硬的颈肩肌肉，撑起身体，从床上慢慢站了起来，一步步往浴室挪过去。  
“垃圾！！！！！”带土想要大吼。不过没敢吼出声来——因为卡卡西在睡觉。


End file.
